dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Cyborg
|alias= Cyborg |DOB=1994 Age: 22 or 23 |DOD= |affiliation= Justice League |family= Silas Stone (father) |status= Alive |actor= Ray Fisher |movie= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Justice League (unreleased) The Flash (unreleased) Justice League Part Two (unreleased) Cyborg (unreleased) }} Victor Stone is a former college athlete. Following a horrible accident, his father Silas Stone, was able to save him via the use of a Mother Box that crafted cybernetics to him. Victor then became known as the superhero, Cyborg. He would eventually be recruited by Batman and Wonder Woman to be a member of the Justice League, in order to help defend Earth against the imminent alien invasion of Steppenwolf and his Parademon army. Biography Early life Victor Stone was born in 1994 in Gotham City, New Jersey, to Silas and an unnamed woman, a pair of scientists for S.T.A.R. Labs. While growing up, he often heard rumors about Batman, but never actually believed them. Cybernetic transformation Victor Stone was an athlete and attended Gotham City University, however his career was cut short when he was involved in a nearly fatal accident,DC Films Presents: The Dawn of the Justice League causing him to be left with only his torso, head and half of his arms. Despite numerous attempts, his father was unable to save him, and eventually tried via the use of a mysterious alien box. However, the box somehow activated and he gave it to Victor, causing it to begin crafting him cybernetic body parts as Victor screamed out in pain. Footage of this transformation would be obtained by Lex Luthor shortly thereafter. ''Justice League'' To be added The Flash To be added Justice League 2 To be added ''Cyborg'' To be added Personality Following his tragic accident and cybernetic transformation, Victor has somewhat of a serious demeanor, as he is annoyed by his humorous Justice League teammate the Flash.The Flash Plays "Annoying" Comic Relief in 'Justice League' He can also be quite blunt, pointing out to a person that the latter should have moved out of the path of the tank flying right at him. Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Cybernetic Physiology:' After managing to survive a horrible accident and becoming a cybernetic organism with the help of S.T.A.R. Labs technology and an alien Mother Box, Cyborg has gained various superhuman powers. **'Super Strength:' Cyborg's armored cybernetic body grants him considerable superhuman strength, making him the fourth strongest member of the Justice League. Hence, Cyborg was able to stop and knock back a flying tank mid-air. **'Super Stamina:' Cyborg has incredible stamina, with him never needing to sleep. **'Super Durability:' Cyborg's cybernetic body is extremely durable, capable of withstanding immense blunt force trauma, as well as flight at extremely high altitudes. ***'Self-Repair:' Cyborg, due to the Mother Box fused to him, is capable of repairing his biomechatronic and regenerating his organic body parts in the event that they become damaged. Thus, he notably managed to heal his body and regrow lost organic body parts with biomechatronic parts after his horrible accident, thus becoming a cybernetic organism. **'Technopathy:' Cyborg, due to him being a cybernetic organism, is able to connect and interface seamlessly with anything technological. ***'Constant Internet Access:' Cyborg, as a technopath, is constantly plugged into the Internet, taking in vast amounts of data. **'Shapeshifting:' Cyborg can rapidly reshape parts of his body into various weapons and technological equipment at will. ***'Face Armor:' Cyborg can cover up the exposed organic portion of his face with durable layer of biomechatronic shielding. ***'Plasma Canon:' Cyborg can swiftly alter the shape of his left arm into a canon, which generates powerful concussive blasts of blue-hot plasma. These blasts are powerful and hot enough to instantly disintegrate a huge piece of falling debris mid-air. **'Flight:' Cyborg can achieve sustained flight, via foot-jets. |-| Abilities= *'Expert Athlete:' Victor Stone had originally been a highly skilled college athlete and football star before his horrible accident. *'Genius-level Intellect:' Victor Stone, due to his cybernetic mind absorbing vast amounts of data (from being constantly plugged into the Internet), is extremely intelligent, though not quite on par with Batman. |-| Weaknesses= *'Humanity Maintenance:' Cyborg's greatest weakness is him being forced to desperately try not to succumb to the technology around him on a regular basis, and maintain his humanity. *'Beings of Equal Power:' Cyborg, when fighting beings of equal or greater superhuman might, like his his fellow metahuman Justice Leaguers, is more vulnerable, as they can generate enough force to knock out, injure and even kill Cyborg, bypassing his biomechatronic body's durability. *'Organic Body Parts:' Cyborg's remaining organic body parts, namely the right side of his face, are exposed and more vulnerable to harm than his remaining biomechatronic body. However, Cyborg can very effectively compensate for this by covering up the exposed organic portion of his face with durable layer of biomechatronic shielding. |-| Equipment= *'Mother Box:' Cyborg's main piece of equipment is an alien Mother Box (one of the three ancient ones left behind after Steppenwolf's first invasion), which fused with his damaged living body, making Victor Stone a cybernetic organism with various technology-based superpowers. Relationships Family *Silas Stone - father Allies *Justice League **Batman - recruiter and leader **Wonder Woman **Aquaman **Flash *Gotham City Police Department **Commissioner Gordon Enemies *LexCorp Industries **Lex Luthor - discreet observer *Darkseid *Steppenwolf **Parademons Gallery Promotional images Victor Stone after the accident.jpg Justice League.jpg|First look at the Justice League. Justice League - Cyborg character poster.jpg|''Justice League'' character poster Concept artwork Cyborg concept artwork 1.jpg Victor Stone concept art.jpg Cyborg concept artwork 2.jpg Cyborg - cropped Justice League concept artwork.png Trivia *His origin portrayed in the 2016 film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice is heavily inspired by the character's arc in Geoff Johns' Justice League run during The New 52. References Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Justice League characters Category:The Flash characters Category:Cyborg characters Category:Heroes Category:Justice League members Category:Metahumans Category:Articles needing citation Category:Cyborgs Category:Technology Category:Gotham residents